


St Lake

by Asaroe



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaroe/pseuds/Asaroe
Summary: Ethan, Silvio, Kris, Lyra and a bunch of mystery surrounding the St Lake apartments. (Oh and Info chan is in this.)





	

I woke up in a small, dark room. I started to panick a little, until I recalled how I got there. Last night, I went down to sleep in the closet. The door was open a crack wide and I was able to see someone standing in front of me. I peaked through the gab to see who was there. It was a girl with turquoise hair. I recognized her, it was my friend Kris.

"Hey Kris" I greeted her whilst stepping out of the closet. She almost got a heart attack as she realized I was there.

"Did I scare you?" I apologized.

"Ethan? Um.... eh.... no you didn't. I've been searching for you the entire day" she said.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"Lyra wants to talk to us. Probably one of her brilliant ideas" she shrugged.

"Wait a second, what've you been doing in that closet, anyway?" she wanted to know.

"Um.... uh...." I was thinking about an excuse.

"Just tell me, dude" she sighed.

"Don't think I went crazy or anything. I just..... heard strange noises at night.... sounded a bit like radio static" I admitted.

"Ha, strange" she nodded.

"Whatever, be waiting for you in the garden, bye" she shouted as she exited the apartment building. Lyra wanted to meet us, hu? She was a friend and a pretty smart one at that, just sometimes she got those incredible ideas that would get all of us in trouble. Like sleeping outside, on the hill next to the apartment for a night to observe the sky or stuff like that. While I wondered what my friend had in store for us this time, I got pushed out of the way. Flailing to not fall down, I glared at the one who had pushed me. The blond boy with the short hair and the brown leather jacket smirked at me evilly.

"Whatcha looking at me for?" he snapped.

"Gary" I grunted annoyed.

"Hey Goldie, non of your friends around, hu? I thought they'd get tired of you" he sneered.

"Fuck off" I sighed.

"Pf, whatever. Got too tired from the party yesterday to deal with you, anyway, see ya" with that, he disappeared into the kitchen. This arrogant jackass was always invited to awesome senior parties and wouldn't let go of any opportunity to rub it in my face. Angry, I slammed the closet door shut and went into the garden. I didn't even want to get breakfast anymore, thats how much this bastard disgusted me. The other seniors weren't that awful, it was just this dude. I had no idea what issues he had. Whatever, didn't really concern me too much. Not bothering with this bastard any longer, I spotted the curvy brunette with the glasses and her hair in pigtails, on the hill and walked towards her.

"Hey Lyra" I said as I sat down next to her.

"You seem upset, Ethan" she looked up from her phone and glanced at me.

"Nah, it's just.... Gary is an ass" I hissed.

"Thought so. Have you seen Kris? I told her to get you" she ment, her voice monotonous as always.

"Here" Kris shouted from behind me, she was walking up the hill before she took a seat beside us. 

"So Lyra, what'd you want to tell us?" she asked with curiosity.

"Hu? Oh, right. What I wanted to tell you. Wait a second" she fumbled around on her phone, then she showed us the screen.

"The radio?" Kris read from the bottom corner.

"You have a radio on your phone?" I said, pretty curious.

"I do, it's an application. Well, that's not what I wanted to show you. I have been dedicating strange signals lately. Sometimes, in the evening, I can hear very curious things through the static. Like, some kind of code" the brunette explained to us.

"That means?" Kris asked.

"I have found out that the signals are stronger near the woods" she said while she threw a glance at the small forest behind the apartment buildings.

"So what?" Kris wondered.

"I will go there and investigate" Lyra ment, set on finding anything.

"Oh, I see. So you think there's some strange mystery stuff happening, right?" I ment.

"Hmpf, if you want to call it that" offended, she put her phone in her pocket.

"Please, don't be mad. Its just, you're so obsessed with this kind of crap. Its weird" I said.

"I know. I get what you mean" she got up, with a sad expression heading towards the girls section of the apartment.

"Tsk, no, he didn't mean it like that" Kris got up and ran after her, I followed.

"Really, it's just.... you know.... a little strange but if you like that kind of stuff, its okey with us" I assured.

"I know you guys think of me as strange" she sobbed.

"No, you're not strange. How about we help you with your new project, what was it.... making a social data base or what you called it" I offered. 

"No, don't worry, I can do that on my own, I would really appreciate if you would help me with the research for my newest discovery" she proposed.

"Um.... okey" I muttered. I though, I saw a strange smirk on her face for a second. Then, she smiled at us contently. I probably imagined it. Whatever, at least she wasn't mad.

"Oh, I have another information for you and I bet you will be interested. Especially you, Kris" she smirked as she pulled her phone out to show us a picture. It was a little blurry but there was definitely a red haired dude on it. I didn't get what she wanted to tell us.

"Um.... who is that and why would I care?" Kris asked.

"This, my friends, is the new resident" she presented.

"New resident? We're getting a newbie?" I ment.

"That's awesome. We didn't get one since.... Ethan" she frowned as she said my name.

"Hey, I thought you like me?" I asked, playing sad.

"I do, it's just, you're getting boring" she slapped me on the shoulder.

"So, what's his name? When is he gonna arrive?" I asked.

"I must admit, I have no idea" she shrugged.

"I think he will be here about...." she tried to guess as a car pulled into the drive way.

"Now. You wanted to say now" Kris concluded.

"I suppose...." Lyra muttered.

"Nonetheless, I think we should have a look at him" she ment.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kris ran down the hill. Lyra shrugged at me, then we followed the girl. Down the hill, we hid behind a wall and watched the car doors swing open. The redhead that got out was definitely the guy on the photo. He looked.... pretty pissed. He slammed the car door shut and as the cap driver wanted his money, he threw it through the window and glared at the poor guy. With intense, red eyes. Lets just hope those were contacts.

Suddenly, a brunette girl ran out of the apartment. I knew her, her name was Rosa. She was by far the prettiest and funniest girl in the entire apartment and she.... jumped into the guys arms. What? How did he do that? Where they a couple? No, she was already fucking Garys girlfriend and she wouldn't cheat on him, would she? I found myself chewing on my cap in anger.

"Hm.... he's pretty cute, isn't he?" Kris ment all of a sudden. I looked at her, then back at him.... I mean, he was sorta....

"Yeah, right..... why not...." I shrugged. 

"Hehe, you little fag" Kris laughed. I punched her in the rib. Now, it was true..... I was sorta bisexual. No one knew except for Kris, Lyra and Riley, another senior. Still, she didn't have to call me little fag everytime.

"You offended?" she giggled.

"Ha, no" I smiled, I really wasn't. It was nice to have friends that didn't think I was a strange.

"Whatever, I gotta get back in and grab some breakfast" I noticed my stomach rumbling.

"I thought you just had breakfast?" Kris said.

"So what, I can eat whenever I want" with nose in the air, I went into the apartment. I didn't like to tell them about my..... issues with Gary. It just was no use. He didn't like me, what could they do about it? That is right, jackshit. On the way to the kitchen, I saw Rosa with the biggest smile I've ever seen. She looked like she was waiting. I walked over to her.

"Hi Rosa" I greeted.

"Oh, hello Ethan, how's it going?" she asked.

"Fine, fine... um.... haven't I seen you with the newbie just a second ago?" I tried to find out what kind of relationship they had.

"Yup, about that, I just showed him his room" she ment.

"Oh, um.... nice of you.... why did ya do that? I mean, do you know him or anything?" I asked.

"To be honest, he's my little brother" she stated.

"Oh okey" that explained a lot.

"Well, half brother but who cares about that?" she muttered. 

"Yeah, that's not what counts, sibling is sibling" I said, having a sister myself, I knew what she ment. I waved goodbye and went to have breakfast.

 

After an exhausting day at work at the local super market, I got back to the apartment. No, I got back home. Time and again, someone would tell me how sorry they were for me. Then I would usually tell them that, there's no need to. It might be true that my mom was somewhere, across the country. Since my dad died, she didn't have enough money to support herself, let alone my sister and I, that drove her to letting me live here and of course, at first, I was really mad. Why didn't she want me anymore? Why didn't she give away my sister, Nina? Then I realized, here, I had what I didn't have before. Some nice room of my own, enough money, I was even able to afford some video games with what I earned. Still, the most awesome thing I had that I didn't before were friends. I know how that sounds, I didn't even have friends, what a dork. Well, I did have some guys I hung out with, just.... my friends now feel like family. 

I remember how I met Kris. I justed moved in and Gary.... yup, Gary, tried to steal my bag to see what's inside. I, obviously having stuff I didn't want him to show to everyone, tried to get it back, just.... I wasn't really able to, he just ran through the room and shook my bag around in front of my face. The seniors tried to stop him, he didn't give a damn. They said he was like this to every newbie. Even Riley had to go through that, I just doubt that he would ever stop.... I mean, he still didn't. Then, Kris to the rescue style, a turquoise haired girl wearing tank tops and heavy boots literally kicked his ass. After that, we started to hang out. I just wasn't able to resist the blunettes funny sense of humor. We became somewhat like, partners in crime after a while and I gotta say, Kris did make a lot of trouble.

One day, Kris wanted to do a little sport. She said that roller skating down the hill as fast as she could would be fun. She broke her leg. The first one that heard her shouting insults at the hill was Lyra. The brunette just showed up at the apartment one day, that's what Kris told me at least. Not much was known about her other than that she had a nag for science. Well, she and I managed to carry Kris into the apartment and call an ambulance. Since then, the brunette checked out on us every morning to see if Kris was okey. She was so smart and different than us, much more feminine and witty. The times we hung out around town and just talked for hours or just ran around and explored the area were such good times and well. We became friends after a while.

Now, where were my keys to my room? They weren't in my pocket. I knew it, they were in the living room. I went to said living room and noticed that the door was slightly open. The lights were off and the tv on. Someone was in there. I silently walked into the room and looked around. Even if I wasn't able to make out much, I still found my keys on the table. As I quickly grabbed them, not to disturb whoever was watching a film, I caught a glimpse of the tv screen. Some blond girl was ripping out a guys organs and a bunch of zombie rabbits bit his hair off. I gagged a little. Who would watch this crap?

"Wimp" I heard someone mutter through the darkness, it was the redhead from earlier today.

"Don't call me that" I said.

"Pf.... whatever, you wuss" he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I ain't no wuss" I shouted.

"Really, hu? You wouldn't sit through fife minutes of this" he smirked at me, evilly.

"Ha, I would live through that entire shit if I had to" I stated. What was I getting myself into?

"I wanna see that" he muttered. Angry, I sat down next to him on the floor. So, we watched the film. I did have to look away a bunch of times. On the wall or the ceiling. Finally, my gaze got stuck on the guy next to me. He had red hair that reached his shoulders and a very feminine face. Honestly, when I saw the photo I though he was a girl. Then, with the body and voice, he was pretty obviously a man.... at least I thought. Also, as I told Kris, he was pretty attractive. Then again, who isn't when you're 16? He caught me staring at him.

"What?" he growled and glared at me.

"It's just...." don't growl at me like that you over defensive bastard. Now it's time for a burn.

"You look like a girl" I said that as innocent as I could.

"So what?" he grunted.

"I mean, are you like, gay or what?" that'll do. That's what you get for calling me a wimp.

"What?" he snapped and grabbed the collar of my jacket. I had no idea that that was so offensive to him. I ment it to ba a quick, awkward remark. He must've taken that a little too personal. I should have know that for a lot of people, gay is the most awful insult ever.

"I.... I didn't.... it was just a question" I said.

"Just a question, hu?" he was about to slam his fist into my face. Man, this guy had anger issues right there.

"I mean, I like guys. Wouldn't be that off if you...." I stated. Now it was out. Awesome, now I would get punched in the face anyway, then he would run off disgusted and tell his sister. Gary would definitely find it out somehow and then that's gonna be fun. Suddenly, the redhead let go of me, his gaze softened.

"Okey" he sighed, then proceeded to watch te film.

"Not just guys, girls too" I ment, thinking it would make the situation a little less awkward. It didn't.

"Hm..... would explain why you wuss out when watching horror movies" he said, drily but with a smirk.

"Pf, as if you dating girls would explain why you like this shit" I mocked. 

For all I know, we finished the movie. Sometimes, he would laugh shortly and when I asked him why, disturbed as I was, he told me the blood effects in this were the crappiest he had ever seen. As I manned up and took a look myself, I saw what he was talking about. Then, to recover from the shock, I got him to watch Batman v Superman with me. He seemed bored and started to point out every single flaw the movie had. To be honest, it was pretty funny. I think we watched films the entire night before I must've passed out at some point.

When I finally woke up, I, of course, went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. With my plate of pancakes in hand, I looked for a place to sit. Everyone was sitting in their groups. I usually just sat next to anyone. I didn't really have a lot of guy friends so I just casually hung out with whoever I felt like. Not today, today, I saw the redhead sitting all by himself at a small table somewhere in a corner. Why not?

"Hi dude" I greeted as I took a seat next to him.

"Hm" he made while eating his food.

"Um.... scuse me, what even is your name?" I said.

"Silvio" he growled, he apparently wasn't that much of a morning person then.

"Okey, the name's Ethan" I introduced and stretched out my hand. He just looked at me with a stare that said, yeah, fuck you too. I shrugged and ate my pancakes. I noticed that the guy had silver eyes. I said it, he was wearing contacts.

"What are you gonna do today, Silvio?" I asked politely, figuring he might have a day off aswell.

"Dunno, going for a walk" he ment.

"Really? My friends and I were going to go to the forest. You know. The one behind the apartment, wanna go along?" I said. Lyra told Kris and I that she was gonna investigate in those signals and like the good friends we were, we would go with her, also, I didn't have anything against spending some time with him. He seemed like a pretty chill dude.

"Fine" he got up.

"Good, meet me here in about half an hour" I ordered with a smile.

Guidness, this forest was really dense. Didn't look like it from outside. Whatever, I got to get going. The radio I had with me was catching strange signals. I was sceptical, still, I wanted to find out where those signals were from. This ominous technician stuff wasn't really my thing. Still, if there was anything strange going on in these woods, I wanted to know. My, how I like to call her, henchman and I were walking around here for ages now, still, no sign of anything strange. Tiana was looking more and more worried.

"Ashton, do you really think there's anything going on here?" she said calmly, scanning the area sceptical.

"Of course. We will just have to keep searching for a while" I gave this sentence all my enthusiasm, even if I was keen on returning to the police station as fast as possible. After all, it was getting pretty cold and dark out here.

"Tiana" I started to catch signals.

"Incredible" she was impressed, it seemed, we were able to hear what sounded like some sort of code. It could've been just the cracking of static, still I'd like to think of it like, we finally found what we were searching for.

After running a hand through my dark hair and putting on a hoody, some shorts and my boots, I was finally going to meet up with my friends.

"Hey Silvio" I greeted the redhead that was waiting for me at the door.

"You said in half an hour" he growled.

"So?" I didn't get it.

"That were two hours" he rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, sorry" I was already used to my friends knowing that half an hour ment two hours. I might have styled my hair a little more than just running a hand through it. We then went to the other apartment were my female friends were already waiting.

"Hi" Kris greeted me with a short guy hug before throwing a glance at the redhead.

"Greetings" Lyra looked at him.... for a little long.... awkward.

"Kris. Okey, it's Cristal but don't dare calling me that" Kris pushed Lyra out of the way. She smiled at Silvio, in a very creepy way.

"Erm, the name is Lyra" she angrily pushed Kris back.

"Silvio" he introduced himself a little sceptical.

"Yeah.... that are my friends" I sighed.

"It's nice meeting you Silvio. Nonetheless, we got to get going, otherwise we wont be out of the woods before it is dark" Lyra concluded. So, we all went. 

We were pretty much wandering through the woods, not having any idea of where we were going. 

"Say, Lyra, what are we searching for?" Kris was bored, as always and fed up with running after her friend. 

"Well, you see, I wanted to know where the strongest signal was" the brunette stared at her phone.

"What are you gonna do if you find that signal?" Kris asked.

"I.... I will see" she ment, we all knew she had no idea what she was doing. Who knew, maybe we'd really find a crashed down spaceship or a nasa base. I was a little worried, for all I cared. I mean, four teenager alone in the woods. That's horror movie material right there. I threw a glance at Silvio. He seemed just as concerned as I was. Weird, he didn't seem like the kind of guy that got scared easily. 

"This is like a horror film" I joked.

"Not really...." he looked a little distracted.

"Everything okey?" I asked.

"It's just....." he stared at me for a while before his gaze drifted to the ground.

"I dunno" he muttered.

"Oh, do you now?" Lyra suddenly stood in his way.

"You don't have anything to hide, do you?" she ment with a smug smile.

"What?" the redhead pushed her aside.

"Oh, excuse me, I just get curious when I meet a new person. Care to tell me a bit about yourself" she explained.

"Lyra, stop creeping out the newbie" Kris ment.

"No, not really.... there isn't anything you gotta know about me" he gave her a short glare. Really now? Lyra could be really strange sometimes, I mean, who does that? I sighed. 

"It'sIts getting late, I think its a good time to go" I said.

"Well, if that's your wish" she muttered. So, we went to the apartments. Lyra was pretty mad, after all, she though, no, she knew we found her pretty crazy. Her and her nag for finding mysteries. Still, we didn't have to rub it in her face so much that she was a huge dork. Also, she was disappointed that she didn't find anything. So, I suggested that we'd go and grab some food. There was a local restaurant that was.... affordable. It was in a country side style and some really popular songs were blasting out of the speakers. We heard it form a mile away. I did have to talk Silvio into this a little. He probably was more of an introvert. As we entered the building, the smell of cheese was pretty overwhelming. Some guys were spinning girls around on the dance floor and the couple of waiters that were there had a lot of work. There were customers almost everywhere. It was difficult to find a table, we still got one. We all ordered ourselves a drink and watched the dancers. 

"Man, I've never seen that many customers in here" Kris was a little impressed.

"I haven't either, that's all thanks to our new boss" a small, blond waiter approached our table.

"Hi Riley" Kris said. We all greeted the boy. He was in our apartment, a senior, just like Rosa. He and Kris were friends, I guessed.

"Here are your drinks. Don't worry, it's on the house" he smiled.

"Really, c'mon, we could've paid ourselves" Kris tried to say before she was cut off.

"It's no big deal" Riley brushed her off.

"Um.... hi" he then stuttered as he saw Silvio. 

"Hi...." he looked at him sceptical.

"New friends of yours, Kris?" the blond was a little nervous.

"Yeah, that's Silvio, he's new in the apartment" she said.

"Nice to meet ya" he smiled.

"Whatever" the redhead growled.

"Okey.... was nice to see you Kris" Riley then walked off.

"You could've been a bit nicer" the turquoise haired girl glared at him.

"Hm? What do you mean?" he responded. Kris sighed and shook her head.

"Ladies, now it's your turn to grab a partner. Were going a little slower, just for the couples" we heard a guys voice and the musicians that were there started to play some slow tunes.

"Hm...." Lyra made as she leaned her head against her hand and watched the couples dance along to the overly romantic music.

"Say, Ethan, how about a little dance?" she then asked me.

"Oh no, you ain't getting to see me dance like that" I shouted. To be honest, I had no idea how to slow dance, otherwise I might have done it.

"Kris?" she looked at her.

"Ha, you know my dancing skills, mate" she answered.

"Okey..... how about you, Silvio?" she ment.

"Hmpf..... okey, why not?" he grunted. That was unexpected, someone wasn't able to withstand Lyras massive..... eyes, I wanted to say eyes.

"Really, well thank you" they got up and on the dance floor. I gotta admit, they looked really good together. So elegant. Silvio definitely knew how to dance.

"I have no idea about you but I ship it" Kris said as she watched them.

"Haha, exactly" I laughed. Yup, why wouldn't Lyra like a guy like him, I mean..... what? 

The evening went nicely. We drank, ate, danced, had some fun and went to the apartments. Rileys shift had ended exactly as we were about to go. So he drove us there. I said goodbye to the girls and went upstairs. I was still a little tipsy and extremely hyper. So sleeping wasn't an option for me. 

"Hey, Silv, wanna play video games?" I asked.

"Don't ever call me Silv again" he growled.

"Whatever you say, Silv" I smiled as I disappeared into my room. I got out of there with some generic shooter game.

"How about it, hu?" I ment, showing him the games.

"Yeah, why the fuck not?" he answered. I knew we had a ps 4 in the living room so we went there. I think we played until the next morning. Then, I at least went to bed.

I had no idea what we found, we just did somehow. The device in my hand was going crazy, telling me I stood directly on a path, made of all those strange signals. They were more vivid than ever and they continued to be as long as we went in a certain direction. I had no idea what that exactly ment, I didn't know if there even was a code in all of that static noise and if there was one, I didn't know what it said, I just knew it was pretty strange. It was getting dark, Tiana got her flashlight. I was looking around. Did we really just stumble upon a mystery. I was getting pretty enthusiastic about this, even if there was a strange uneasiness surrounding this forest.

"Point your flashlight over there" I whispered to Tiana. She did. It was just a branch. I sighed.

"Don't worry Ash, I have my gun ready" she ment.

"What? That doesn't worry me, I worry about some ghost jumping us here" I replied. She smiled.

"I mean, that signals do sound very spooky" I joked.

"Why don't we get outa here. I mean, we know there's strange stuff going on, it's not like we would be able to do anything about it" she argued.

"True, lets go to our cars then" I said. Mysteries, as I stated, weren't really my area, I was more interested in, you know, regular things like thefts and murders. So, we were about to get to our vehicles, as we heard footsteps. I stopped dead in tracks. They seemed to approach us. I snatched the flashlight out of Tianas hand and pointed it around. There, in the distance stood a figure. 

"Ey, who is there?" I shouted, curious as to why they were here. The, I supposed it was a guy with red hair and dark clothes, stared at us for a little before he ran off. I took on the chase, my friend following me confused. As I noticed that the guy was heading deeper into the forest, I stopped. That was suspicious, was he searching for the signals just like we did? Maybe he found anything and didn't want us to notice. It was strange and I liked to find out more about it.

"Why did he run from us?" my partner said as she caught up to me.

"I will figure it out, we'll go here the next morning and see if he's still there. That's gonna be interesting" I was really curious to find out what that was all about. 

The next few weeks were pretty awesome. I, doing good at work, got a lot of days off, spend some time with my friends and through Silvio, I even got a good connection with Rosa. I think she didn't have anything against me. Speaking of Silvio we almost always sat together at breakfast. I'll tell you now, he looks so skinny cause he barley eats anything. He didn't seem to care if I was there or not so I was like, why not? I liked the redheads presents. He was.... really mysterious in some way. Usually, I could read people like books. He was.... different, I think I just had fun trying to find out what he was thinking. Of course, I would try to talk to him, about video games, movies, sports, girls or whatever. He didn't have much to say so I ended up talking most of the time. To be completely honest, I liked talking.... a lot. I must have been so annoying. However, there was one subject he'd always avoid. Family. Whenever I asked about his parents, he'd just shrug and go on like I never said anything. Once, we were laying in the grass, on the hill next to the apartments. I was sitting there and talking away, Silvio looked as if he would fall asleep any second. 

"Didn't get much sleep, hu?" I giggled.

"Not really" he replied, gazing at the clouds.

"Even I know that party every night and working every day doesn't work well together" I scolded. Then, his expression lit up, just for a second, as if he wanted to say anything but he remained silent.

"You didn't go on parties, hu?" I concluded.

"How would you know?" he glanced at me.

"You wanted to correct me there" I said.

"What did ya do the entire night?" I asked.

"I.... how did you notice that, anyway?" he tried to change the subject, a pity it worked.

"My dad was a police officer. I think I got it from him, observing things and stuff" there, he flinched as soon as I mentioned my dad. Strange.

"So, what do your parents do?" I tried to get an answer out of him.

"Not much" he shrugged.

"You mean, not much money or what? Is that why you're here?" I kept on going.

"No" he started to get angry.

"Then, why exactly are you here?" I asked.

"Non of your fucking business" he growled.

"Just, tell me already. We're friends, friends should know about that kinda stuff" I ment.

"Friends, hu?" he muttered and got up.

"My parents are dead, if your really wanna know" the redhead shouted as he walked away.

"What?" that was...... surprising. That explained a lot. Now I sounded like a bastard for forcing him to talk about it. I ran up to him. 

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to...." I started.

"Whatever" he didn't even look at me.

"No, really, it was kinda shit to ask you about it" I proceeded. He then stopped and faced me.

"It's okey, damn it" he growled. I stopped. 

"It's really not that big of a deal" he then shrugged and smirked.

"Yeah.... I just.... know how it is, you know, my dad died a couple of years ago" I ment.

"Okey.... s-sorry" he had no idea how to respond to that.

"How about we go get some foot?" master of transitions right there. 

"Fine" he ment and we went into the apartment to get some dinner.

"Ey, Eth- look what I found" I suddenly got a text message from Kris.

"What?" I wrote and rolled my eyes.

"I've heard that there's someone in the apartments who sells you infos in exchange for strange crap" she rambled.

"Guess who's got their phone number" she boasted.

"So what?" I snickered.

"Watch this" Kris texted me a picture of the chat she had with some ominous number.

"Info, tell me what you know about that guy" she wrote to the strange number, together with a picture of me. That Info guy texted her a lot of information about me. My full name, my moms, my dads and my sisters names. My age. Where I worked, where my room was. That was really creepy.

"That's strange" I replied.

"Yeah and pretty amazing" Kris texted.

"Probably" I shrugged, that there was someone in the apartment that went through all the trouble to provide all of this information wasn't too shabby, still, it got me worried.

This evening, I went to the girls apartment. I wanted to get a film I borrowed to Kris so Silvio and I could watch it. As I entered through the door and walked upstairs, I looked around nervously. Boys weren't supposed to be in the girls apartment past eight and Kris wasn't there. She texted me to just go to her room and grab the film so that's what I did. 

Then, I suddenly saw a male figure in the hallway. I stood there, dumbfounded as to why this guy was there. Of course I wasn't smart enough to hide, I instead wanted to investigate. As I walked towards the guy, I saw that he was peaking into someones room. He held his phone through the door as if he was recording what was going on there. Then, he faced me. 

I stood still as I saw that that guy was Gary. Did I just get myself into trouble? By the look on Garys face, yup. He glared at me as he quickly hid the phone and shut the door.

"What are you faggot doing here?" he growled as he approached me.

"Um.... I...." I backed off slightly.

"I mean, I could ask you that" I played tough, even if I was pretty intimidated.

"Get out of here" he hissed. Suddenly, we saw some door opening. Panicking, the blond grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs, out of the apartment. As soon as we reached the top of the hill, he let go of me and pushed me over. I landed, bottom first on the ground. The guy formed a fist and held it under my nose.

"If you ever tell anyone I was there" he shouted.

"Then what?" I smacked his fist out of my face and slowly got up. I've had enough, I was fed up. Whatever he was doing, I didn't care. I just wanted to stand up to him, show him I wasn't a pushover. As his glare got more angry, I tumbled away from him..... well, now he was more than mad. He was about to grab the collar of my shirt. I closed my eyes and waited for him to punch me in the face..... which, to my surprise, he didn't. As I took a look, I saw a tall redhead standing in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing, hu?" Silvio growled.

"Ha.... hahahaha. Would you look at that, Goldies boyfriend got here to rescue him" Gary laughed.

"Scram, cunt" the redhead hissed as they gave each other intense glares.

"Ha....." despite Gary having a taller and more muscular statue than Silvio and the fact that he was probably stronger than him, he dropped it. He knew that, if he would beat up Rosas brother, they'd be done for. So the blond just scoffed as he left the scene. As he disappeared into the boys apartment, I sighed.

"Gosh, you showed him" I said, slightly impressed by Silvios display.

"How stupid are you?" the redhead faced me.

"Hu?" now that confused me.

"You really had to start a fight with this crazy bastard now and here of all places?" he ment.

"Yeah.... I just had enough of getting put down" I defended.

"You could've at least had some witnesses if he wanted to kill you, idiot" he sounded dead serious as he made his way to the apartment.

"What? Really? You really think Gary would've killed me? Are you fucking crazy? I mean, he's an asshole not a murderer" I rambled.

"With people like this, you never know what they're capable of" he muttered.

"Ha, yeah" I brushed it off and started walking next to the redhead.

We spend a day following the strange signals around. They led us out of the woods and onto a street. Tiana and I walked along that street until we stood in front of two buildings. They looked like they would be flats of some kind. I asked my partner what we had found. She stated that this were the St Lake apartments, a place were kids lived that didn't have any parents. Of course we weren't able to just go onto the property and investigate there. We would find a way around this. Suddenly, I got a text message.

"Greetings officer. Can I help you?" the text said, I showed it to Tiana.

"What? Who is that, Ashton?" she asked.

"I don't really know...." I muttered.

"How did you get my number?" I wrote.

"The better question would be, why are you two standing in front of my apartments?" they replied.

"We're just looking around" I gave as an answer.

"You may look around as much as you want. If you want any information on anyone, I can help you with that" they texted.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Just text me a picture of someone and I'll give you information. Of course, for my help I might want a certain.... exchange" I received as a text.

"Very suspicious" Tiana ment.

"Yeah. How about we go and see if the signals appear behind the apartments" I said. So we made our way around the buildings.

At breakfast, I was approached by Kris. She had that film she had borrowed with her.

"Here, thought you might want this" she put that film on the table.

"Oh, the film.... yeah, he...." I grabbed it and threw it in my pockets.

"Why didn't you get it yourself" Kris asked. I exchanged a look with Silvio. He shook his head. I knew what he ment.

"The door was locked" I said.

"Oh, sorry" the turquoise haired girl apologized.

"Ey, Ethan. You know how it's kinda my birthday next week?" she ment all of a sudden.

"Um.... yeah, of course" I slightly choked on my food. Her birthday was next week and I didn't even have a present. Well.... I didn't even have any money to buy one. Why didn't she say anything earlier.

"This year, I'll celebrate it with a bang" she cheered.

"Crap" I remarked, she looked at me funny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Just don't break your arms this year, okey?" I laughed.

"Haha, you better watch what you're saying or I'll break your arms" she grabbed my shirt.

"Kris" Silvio did cut her off, sounding bored

"Why in hell are you even bringing this up?" he wanted to know.

"Well, my friend, I will celebrate in the basement, booze, music and all. You better show up there" she ment.

"Sound awesome, who's gonna be there?" I asked.

"I dunno, some friends, Riley, maybe Kay....." she rambled.

"Can I..... bring Rosa?" I just threw that out there.

"Yeah, why not, gotta go, see ya guys" with that, Kris left. Silvio looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked as I was about to take a bite of pancake.

"Why.... would you bring my sister?" he wanted to know.

"Um.... cause why not?" if he finds out I like Rosa..... I don't really know what he would do.

"If you say that" Silvio ment.

Due to the raining outside, I was sitting around in my room playing some video games on my phone. It was getting pretty cold and I didn't particularly like that. Well, there wasn't anything I would've been able to do about it. At least it gave me an excuse to play video games. Suddenly, I heard someone pounding at the door. With a sigh, I stoop up and opened said door. I gasped as I saw who stood in front of it. 

It was Silvio and he looked beaten up. He had bruises on his face and arms and even some blood on him. Breathing heavily, he stepped into the room. He looked like he'd collapse any second. I grabbed his shoulders to give him support.

"What's up with you?" I shouted.

"I..... Ethan.... it's.... this guy...." he blabbered.

"What guy?" I let go of the redhead as he took a seat on the ground. I quickly closed the door and crouched down next to him.

"This guy..... he wanted to beat me up. He said he knows where I live....." he faced away and brushed a strain of hair out of his face.

"He said he'd find you guys......" he ment.

"What? You mean there's some guy after me?" I screamed.

"You, Lyra and Kris" he muttered.

"Do you know who that guy is?" I asked. He shook his head hesitantly.

"I gotta text Lyra and Kris" I said and one text message later, Kris assured me she'd be on the way to my room.

"Are..... are you alright?" I asked Silvio as I got up.

"It's fine" he pressed through his teeth, looking away from me.

"You wanna get rid of the blood?" I handed him a tissue. He didn't even get half of the red liquid off his face.

"Urgh, you look really awful" I pulled some leafs out of his hair.

"Sorry" he said monotonous and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, where have you been and where's all that blood from. If you're injured we gotta get you to a hospital or I don't know......" I sat down in front of him and cleaned some of the blood off of his shoulder.

"That's not my blood" he stated.

"Ew....." I looked at the red liquid on my hands.

"Wait, did you stab the guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" he ment.

"Dude...." to be honest, that was pretty awesome. Silvio didn't look like he would be able to kick some serious ass.

"What did that dude want from you anyway?" suddenly, someone slammed the door open. 

"Fine, what's going on?" Kris shouted.

"Greetings. What did you want?" Lyra asked as she closed the door.

"What the fuck, Silvio, you look like crap. Did ya get in a battle?" Kris rushed over to the redhead and grabbed his arm. It was covered in bruises, he glared at the turquoise haired girl as he snatched his arm away.

"Yeah, I some bastard almost killed me. Now he is out to kill you guys" he growled.

"Fuck" Kris muttered with a blank face.

"What are we gonna do?" she looked at Silvio.

"Calm down. How about we inform the police?" Lyra stated.

"What? You won't tell the fucking police anything" Silvio jumped up and headed towards the brunette. Not very intimidated, she gave him a confused look.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Just don't" he shouted.

"If this man is as aggressive as he appears to be, we could all be in danger" she said, calm as ever. Silvio was about to shout at her as he stopped, then he looked away.

"Yeah..... don't worry, I'll take care of it. You just be careful, can you do that?" he looked directly at Kris and I.

"Of course" Kris sounded a little insulted. I just nodded and watched Silvio throw a glance at Lyra before he walked through the door. 

I got up in the morning, got dressed, styled my hair and made my way downstairs. On the way there I spotted Rosa in the hallway. That was my chance. I ran a hand through my hair and walked up to the brunette. The tall woman gave me a cute smile.

"Ethan, hi" she said.

"Hi Rosa" I gulped.

"Um.... did you hear that Kris is throwing a birthday party in the basement?" I asked.

"Yup, to be honest, it's kinda worrying me" she ment.

"Why that?" I said.

"It's Kris were talking about. Anything she does is a real.... blast" she snickered.

"Good one. Are you um.... going there?" I looked a little uneasy.

"I dunno. If she'd invite me......" she looked away, searching for someone with her gaze.

"Of course she would, I mean..... if she would, would you.... go there.... would you go there with me?" I asked.

"With you?" she gave me a confused look.

"I..... of course I would. Gary isn't here anyway hehe" she smiled, almost looking flustered that I invited her to go with me. I sighed. 

"Did I disturb you or anything?" Silvio suddenly stood behind me with a glare.

"Hi Silvio....." I was so damned.

"Can I talk to Ethan before we go?" he asked his sister. She nodded. 

"I'll wait for you outside, if that's fine with you" with that, she walked through the door. Then, a long pause with Silvio and I staring at the door.

"So, you like her?" he finally spoke up.

"What? Why would you think that?" I shouted as I faced the redhead.

"Well, at least you're better than fucking Gary. Just know, if you break her heart, I'll break your bones" with a smile, he glared at me as he followed his sister outside.

"I won't" I muttered as the redhead left. Well.... he didn't kill me. Wait, he thinks I'd be better than Gary. What did he mean by that? Better as a boyfriend for his sister? Better looking? If he had to pick between blond bastard and me he would pick me? I mean, we are friends after all. Why would that even concern me? I got out my phone.

"Kris, can you invite Rosa to your birthday?" I texted.

"Yup, I'll text her" Kris replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.... you wanted to bring her like.... it is a date?" she asked.

"Date. Pf, why would I date her?" I wrote.

"I just wanna know. If it would be one I'd play some slow music for you" she stated.

"You'd..... do that for me?" that would be really awesome. I mean.... it seemed romantic enough.

"Yeah, I would if it's.... a date" Kris really wanted to know.

"I mean.... fine, I like Rosa" I admitted.

"Ha, cute" she ment.

"Don't tell anyone, can you do that?" I asked. With that, I went about the day.

The next morning, I jumped out of my room. Kris had her birthday that day, I didn't even manage to get her a present cause I didn't have money. What was even better was that I didn't know how to slow dance at all. I got my breakfast, finished it as quickly as I was able to whilst Silvio looked at me funny and sprinted up to my room. There, I looked up how to slow dance and well.... I started to pair dance through the room by myself like a complete moron. I pushed over some crap and tripped..... very often, all whilst overly romantic music was playing. Well.... this wouldn't be very romantic if I didn't even get the steps correctly. As someone pounded at my door all of sudden, I jumped, tripped and face planted into ground. With a sigh, I sat up.

"Ethan?" I could hear Silvio in front of the door.

"What the fuck is up with you? You've been running out of the dining room like an idiot" he ment. I just sat there without replying. If the redhead saw what I've been doing here, he would laugh at my misery. All of this just for a woman.

"Not gonna say anything?" he growled.

"Bastard" he muttered, I snickered. What was he mad about? 

"Ey, Ethan?" was that.... worry in his voice? Nah, what would he be worried about?

"You're not sick or anything?" he asked all of a sudden. I jumped up and opened the door.

"Why would I be sick?" I asked. He looked at me in shock.

"Um.... I don't know, I was just...." he looked away, surprised.

"You were worried about me, weren't ya?" I laughed.

"Pf, why would I?" he hissed.

"Oh, I don't know, cause were friends?" I shrugged.

"Yeah..... what's up with you, anyway?" he sighed.

"Don't laugh" I said.

"I.... I looked up how to slow dance" I admitted.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"For the party today?" I stated.

"Cause you don't want to look like an idiot in front of Rosa" that was.... pretty accurate. I might have not been able to see what was going on with him but the redhead seemed to look through me with ease.

"Yeah" I smiled..... then, it hit me.

"Um, Silvio. Can you.... teach me slow dancing?" I asked.

"I....." he looked at me sceptical.

"That sounded like a heck yeah to me" I smirked at Silvio. He sighed.

"Lets get this over with" he stepped into my room. There, he saw the furniture laying around. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I let out an uneasy laugh.

"So..... how do we start?" I wanted to know. The redhead suddenly grabbed my wrist. Surprised, I backed off. My shocked expression seemed to go completely over his head.

"Basic steps" he stated as he put a hand on my waist. I held my arm out to keep a distance between us whilst my face began to take on an unnaturally red colour.

"What are you doing?" he sighed.

"Ey, I could ask you that" I shouted.

"Well.... you wanted me to teach you how to dance" he said.

"Yeah...." I supposed if I wanted to know how to pair dance I'd need a partner. Still.... dancing with him, that was just.... strange.

"Put your hand on my shoulder" he instructed. Hesitantly, I did just that. He then he began to show me some steps. This was easier than I initiated, even if my face was red like crazy. I avoided looking at him too much. Man this was.... really gay. I mean, I didn't care, just.... why wasn't he freaked out? Was it cause.... he liked me or did this just mean I was friendzoned as fuck? I mean..... not that that would concern me or anything.

"Ethan?" I snatched my gaze away from the nearest wall and saw how Silvios red eyes glared at me.

"Are you even paying attention?" he let go of me for a second. I sighed.

"Of course I was" I snapped at him. 

"If you say that" he rolled his eyes.

"It's just.... don't you think this is strange? I mean, you're dancing a pair dance with a gay dude in his room...." I rambled. The redhead just shrugged.

"I don't really care. After all, we're..... friends" he gave me a funny look as he said that. Yup, friendzoned.

"You're not worried I'd start flirting with ya?" I smirked.

"Why would you do that?" he glared.

"I don't know, cause you're handsome?" I ment with a smile on my face. Then I put a hand on my mouth.... did.... did I really just say that? I was about to utter an apology as I saw Silvios face turn the colour of his hair as he stared at me in shock. I laughed at him. He threw a glare at me.

"You're face is priceless" I laughed.

"Shut up" he shouted.

"Um..... you still gonna teach me how to dance?" I asked.

"If you stop hitting on me, you faggot" he said that with a smile. We then continued our lesson.

"Wait a second, aren't I like...... the girl?" I ment.

"Uh.... yup" he confirmed. I put my hand on his waist.

"Well.... I think Rosa isn't into girly men" I stated.

"Yeah...." Silvio let me lead. I think I might have butchered like.... all of the steps? Well, the redhead didn't say anything about it. So I just went on.

"Why do you even like Rosa?" he asked all of a sudden.

"I mean, she's cute, she's funny...." I rambled.

"Yeah, I get it.... it's just...." the redhead muttered, I stopped my attempts at dancing for a second.

"What?" I asked, he shook his head.

"I just worry about her..... is all" he brushed it off. Then, a couple of hours later, we ended our lesson. Man, I really owed Silvio one. Despite how strange it was, I admittedly had.... fun. After an afternoon of playing video games, evening arrived. I got ready for the party, grabbed some of the cheep flowers I found in some store and five bugs and headed downstairs.

I was shocked as I reached the basement. Music was blasting out of the speakers, decoration was flying around like crazy and some guys I recognized were hitting the dancefloor. In the darkness of the room, I discovered Kris at a table with Lyra. I walked over to her.

"Ey, Kris" I shouted. She smiled as she saw me, jumped up and gave me a short guy hug. Lyra simply waved at me as she was talking to Kay, a senior and one of Rosas and Garys friends.

"I know how much you hate flowers so I brought you some" I handed her the present.

"How nice of you" she glared at me. I laughed. Then she noticed the five bugs in the wrapper. She gave me a little smile as she put my present on the table. Then, she handed me two drinks and pointed at the dancefloor. Somewhere there stood Rosa, looking around, probably for me.

"You can do it, boy" she slapped my shoulder. I walked up to Rosa and greeted her as I gave her the drink. She smiled at me. How can someone even be that cute? Well, just staring at her wouldn't get me anywhere. 

"Its nice here, isn't it?" I stated.

"It is and Kris didn't have one single accident today" she snickered.

"Yeah" I laughed, then I saw that Kris was able to her us, cause she gave me the finger.

"Have you seen Silvio?" she asked. I shook my head. It was strange that he wasn't there. He didn't like crowds too much, maybe he hid in some corner. Suddenly, slow and romantic music began to play. 

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Why not?" she smirked. Whilst I got to show of the dance Silvio had taught me, I didn't know that the redhead was standing outside.

Silvio was standing besides the cellar entrance and took a deep breath. He stared at the clouds, thinking about what was going on that day. He looked at his arms. They were still covered in bruises, even if they had lightened up. Forming fists with his hands, he thought about the guy that did that to him. Suddenly, he jumped as someone opened the cellar entrance. Some small, blond boy stepped through the door. He looked shocked as he saw the tall boy. 

"Um.... hi...." he muttered weakly as he shut the door and took a stand a few meters away from the redhead. For a couple of seconds, the boy looked at Silvio, thinking the tall boy wouldn't notice.

"What?" he growled with his gaze in the clouds.

"Aren't..... aren't you friends with Kris?" he asked.

"What if?" Silvio hissed.

"I mean.... why aren't you with her?" he wanted to know.

"Cause I despise crowds...." the redhead snapped at him.

"Oh" the boy looked at the ground.

"Your name was Riley, wasn't it?" Silvio asked.

"Yeah and you're Silvio" the blond boy smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he sounded pretty disinterested, he probably just wanted to get rid of the boy.

"I..... don't like crowds either...." he admitted with a sad voice. Silvio sighed as the boy began to sob.

"What's up?" he growled.

"I....." he sat down, burying his face in his hands. The redhead glared at the boy. What was up with this guy, he was strange as hell, just sitting here and sobbing in front of a complete stranger. The tall boys gaze softened a little as the blond stared at him. He looked really awful. Like he hasn't eaten anything for days. He just noticed how skinny this guy was, even for his standards.

"Can..... I tell you what's up and you..... won't tell anyone?" he asked. Silvio shrugged. He wouldn't tell anyone. Just cause he didn't really care. He just wanted the blond boy to leave.

"Someone..... someone called me a girl" he ment. 

"Fucking idiot" the blond boy muttered.

"Excuse the language, I usually don't cuss" he ran a hand through his hair and nervously looked at Silvio. The redhead gave him a confused look.

"Why is that that terrible?" he hissed.

"Cause....." the small boy got up.

"I.... I was born a girl" he admitted. Surprised, the redhead looked at him.

"You won't tell anyone?" Riley smiled nervously as the tall boy shrugged. It wasn't like this would concern him anyway.

"Still, why would you even get mad about that? People mistake me for a girl almost every fucking day" Silvio asked. The blond boy laughed.

"Just cause you have long hair?" he mocked. The redhead sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Um, Silvio? You wanna go in there?" the small boy pointed at the door to the cellar.

"Not really" he said.

"Then" Riley looked at the ground.

"How about we scram? There's a bottle of wine in the kitchen, I mean, if you drink that" he proposed.

"Why not?" a drink with this blond fuckboy, as he would call him, didn't seem that awful.

The party was amazing, I spent a nice evening with Rosa. We danced, drank, talked and had a lot of fun. Kris and Lyra were flirting up some guys and not a single sing of Gary for the entire evening. It really was a blast. Rosa and I went to our respective apartment the next morning and I passed out just as I entered my room. 

When I woke up it was noon. I got ready and got breakfast. 

"Where have you been yesterday? Rosa was asking about you" I said as I took a seat besides Silvio. 

"I was with Riley" he muttered.

"Riley? Why?" I asked. Was there a hint of jealousy in my voice? Why would there be? I mean, it wasn't like I wanted him to spend the evening with me.

"I dunno" he ment.

"Uh, I mean, are you guys friends or anything?" why did that even concern me, it wasn't like I cared.

"Probably" he stated as he looked at me.

"Why would you care?" he snapped. I shrugged.

"Silvio" I heard someone shouting across the dining room. Kris ran over to him, Lyra following her slowly.

"You know, that guy that beat you up?" she was heavily breathing as she reached the table. Lyra was shaking her head.

"Would you be able to describe his appearance?" she explained.

"He wore a ski mask" the redhead stared ahead with a blank face.

"There we have it" Kris smiled.

"Have what?" I asked.

"What if....." Kris leaned forward and looked around careful.

"What if that guy was Gary?" she muttered.

"This is, of course, just a suspicion. We don't have any evidence" Lyra ment.

"That..... that would explain a lot. I mean, he hasn't even been here since then" I threw out there.

"Yeah....." the redhead said as he looked at Kris.

"Then we will investigate" Lyra stated. With that, they left.

There really were more signals behind the apartments. Tiana and I made our way to the police station to get a recording device. We would have a look at the mysterious code where we had the resources to decode it. On the way to the forest behind the apartments, we stood in front of the buildings. It was getting dark and there seemed to be music sounding out of the cellar. I noticed two boys standing outside and talking. What was strange about it was that they were watched. Some man, that, despite his pink hair, looked not very friendly, was looking at them from behind a corner. As he caught a glimps of us, he quickly dashed away. I directed Tianas attention towards the man. My partner didn't find it very concerning. However, I was very concerned, good that I was able to take a picture of this guy with my phone. I showed it to Tiana.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Well, he looks like he could live here" she stated.

"Didn't you get a text from one of the residents?" she ment.

"You mean this one?" I opened the message I got that told me to text someones picture if I wanted any information.

"This.... this could work" I said.

"Who's that?" I texted the photo I took.

"Not a resident of the apartment. He often asks me about information concerning a certain boy that lives here. He also often watches this boy from afar. I think he is the member of some kind of organization or gang" I got as a reply.

"If that dude is the member of a gang, then those signal could have to do with just that" Tiana concluded.

"Well, it is strange that the signals are very vivid around the woods just behind the apartments. I propose that we have someone investigate this place" I ment.

"I suppose you know someone who would do that" she said with a smile.

"Correct" I smirked, I indeed knew just the guy.

As I saw the redhead laying in the short grass, I looked at him. Silvio didn't even notice me, as he stared at the clouds. It was cold, a fresh breeze was swirling up some dirt and it seemed like it would snow soon. I smiled at the tall boy as I walked by. I shouted a quick greeting as I made my way to work. I noticed that Kris approached the redhead. He got up and asked her what she wanted.

"You know what Lyra said? We gonna get newbies" she shouted.

"Why would I care?" he grunted.

"Um.... cause I kinda need your help" she said.

"What is it, Kris?" the redhead rolled his eyes.

"Bare with me here, I wanna take a picture of them and text them to Info" she ment.

"What would you need me for?" Silvio sighed as he looked at the turquoise haired girl.

"You know, it's kinda strange if you just walk up to someone and take a picture. How about we say that we're journalists that write a newspaper?" she explained.

"Fine....." the tall boy sighed.

"Good, it'll be way more convincing if theres not just one member in the newspaper team, hehe" with that, she walked off. Silvio followed her, after all, someones gotta help her if she gets in trouble. They reached the driveway, where a cap stood. Kris ran up to the dark haired boy that just got out of the vehicle. She quickly took a photo. The boy seemed a little frightened, he looked at a girl that looked to be about his age. Her hair wa just as dark and she seemed just as surprised. That went straight over the turquoise haired girls head as she took the girls picture with her phone.

"Ey, the names Kris and this is Silvio" she pointed towards the bored redhead that stood besides her.

"We're from the newspaper and we'd like to write an article about the newb- I mean, the new residents" she cheered.

"Very direct, your girlfriend. I'd never have the guts to do that" a white haired boy, about Silvios age, walked up to him.

"She's not my girlfriend" the redhead stated before he saw the boys face light up.

"You mean, the lady's single?" he gave the brightest smile as Kris took his picture. This guy was strange, he didn't seem like he was poor and talked like someone from a higher class. As Kris was done with taking photos, she told the newbies to have a good day and watched them walk through the apartment doors. Then, she texted the pictures to Info. Whilst she did that, Silvio noticed that there was someone in the cap. The guy stared at the redhead through the vehicles door. The tall boy stood there in shock, as he snapped out of it, he grabbed his friends wrist.

"What's up?" she gave him a confused look. He dragged her behind the corner of the boys apartment. He watched the guy walking towards the door. With a quick look directly at Silvio, together with an evil smile, the redhead knew the dude had seen where he went. 

"What was that about?" Kris asked as the pink haired male entered the boys apartment.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Silvio said as he looked at the driveway. 

"Yeah, what is it?" Kris found this very strange. The redhead wasn't the type to just freak out like that.

"Don't talk to that guy" he looked at her, genuinely worried.

"Why, is he some kinda murderer?" Kris joked.

"Kris..... just know that he's very fucking dangerous" he growled.

"Haha, really? He doesn't look that scray to me" she mocked.

"He..... one of his guys beat me up" he admitted as he put an arm in front of her to keep her from going after the dude.

"What? Then it wasn't Gary?" she shouted.

"Oh, this guys gonna get his arse kicked. Noone messes with my friends ya bastard" she was about to go and confront the dude as the redhead grabbed her shoulders.

"Kris, you know how fucking strong that guy is?" he screamed.

"I don't care, let go of me" she demanded. Then she slapped him across the face.

"Dammit, I just don't want you to get hurt you damn cunt" he held his face as he flinched.

"I don't need anyone who takes care of me, dad" she shouted from the top of her lungs. As she noticed what she had just said, she covered her mout with her hands.

"I mean..... Silvio...." her face turning red, she looked away. Then, a very long, silent pause.

"Just.... don't get in trouble" the redhead muttered before he was about to go.

"Sorry" as he heard the apology from Kris, he faced her.

"Sorry that I slapped you" she muttered.

"Don't worry about it" Silvio stated.

"It's just.... my dad was.... fucking overprotective. That's what got him killed hehe" Kris sobbed. The redhead looked at her, slightly disturbed. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She pulled him into a hug. Surprised as he was, he was really worried about his friend.

As I saw the apartments approaching in the distance, I could see the redhead standing in front of the buildings. As I greeted him with a smile, he grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

"Where are you going?" I asked worried as he silently walked away from the apartments.

"Ethan, if you see a guy with pink hair, don't fucking talk to him" he ordered.

"What the fuck man?" I shouted. I snatched my hand out of his grip and he stopped to face me.

"He's dangerous" the redhead simply stated. I looked at him and sighed.

"Look, it's been a long day. How about we grab some food?" I made my way through the apartment doors and into the kitchen, where I grabbed a plate of pancakes and walked into the dining room. Silvio was following me whilst looking around. I noticed that there were some guys sitting at the table the redhead and I usually sat at. I smiled as I walked over to them.

"Ey guys, can we sit with ya?" I asked. Silvio was about to say that he didn't want to sit with anyone as I punched him in the ribs. 

"Of course" the boy with the white hair smirked. The redhead and I took a seat.

"Are ya guys new here?" I said.

"Yup, just moved here today. Ey, aren't you the guy from the newspaper?" the white haired boy asked my friend.

"Newspaper?" has Silvio ever been in a newspaper?

"I um..... it's difficult" he stated.

"The names Ruben and that's Lucas" he gestured towards the dark haired boy sitting across from me.

"What's up? Uh, ey" he greeted weakly before he continued to play on his phone. Ruben shook his head at the guy.

"Call me Ethan, that's Silvio" I introduced my friend and I.

"Who do we have here?" the voice from behind the redhead made him jump. Then, he didn't move at all, didn't even look at the guy that greeted him with a strange.... evil smile.

"Silvio, nice to see ya" the pink haired male said. I've never seen the redhead that shocked.

"We need ta talk" he muttered.

"Excuse us" he turned towards the two boys and I as he grabbed Silvios arm and dragged him out of the room. Was that the guy he was talking about?

Standing just outside of the apartment, the pink haired dude gave the redhead a smile.

"Well, got anything to say, redhead?" he asked.

"If you want to kill me just get it over with" Silvio hissed.

"What? Why would I want to kill you, idiot?" he laughed.

"Then why in hell did one of your guys beat me up?" the redhead screamed, about to slam a fist in the guys face.

"Noone of my crew beat you up, redhead" he assured him, startled.

"Then why did that guy wear a fucking ski mask? He looked like one of yours" the tall boy looked at the male with spite, even if he did find it strange that he wouldn't admit it.

"Look, redhead, I got here to get you to go with me. You know we need ya" he said. Silvio began to laugh.

"Haha, you got here to get me? Pf, you moron, I'd never join your fucked up crew you crazy assface" he shouted.

"We'll see about that, redhead" the pink haired male ment with a smirk.

The ominous guy and my friend walked up to the table together. Silvio looked like.... well, like usual. I sighed as I noticed him take seat besides me. I did my best not to jump up and give him a hug, as strange as that might have sounded. I was worried about him.

"Ethan, this is Lance. He used to be my..... colleague......" he introduced the pink haired dude that took a seat across him.

"He isn't that dangerous?" I muttered and laughed.

"Not as much as I expected" he admitted. This Lance guy turned out to be very nice, just, he seemed a little..... off. However, I wasn't quite able to put my finger on it.

The next morning as I went to work, I overhear Lyra and Silvio talking. I was just standing behind the corner. They didn't notice me. I didn't really mean to do that.

"Silvio, I haven't heard of you lately. What is.... going on?" Lyra asked, the redhead just sighed.

"Not much" he said.

"Um..... I.... I would like to ask you if you would.... consider..... going to a restaurant..... with me?" she ment.

"I have a lot to do" he stated.

"Of course. You're just.... around Ethan a lot and I though it would be beneficial if we would go somewhere without our..... friends" she muttered. Silvio looked at her.

"I mean.... it's not like I asked to be around Ethan that much. He just wouldn't leave me alone" he growled. What was that supposed to mean?

"You mean, you don't like him?" Lyra sounded way too cheerful. Did she want to get rid of me or what?

"I..... of course I..... kinda.... like him...." he admitted. As he suddenly saw me standing in front of him, his face turned red.

"Ey, guys" I greeted them like they haven't even said anything.

"Ethan" Lyra greeted me with her monotonous voice. She grabbed her phone. 

"I have news for you" she ment. On her phone was a picture of a strange sign. It seemed to be scrabbled on a wall with red paint. You could see the forest in the background. I sighed.

"What is that all about?" I rolled my eyes. Was that some kind of mystery Lyra wanted to solve?

"I've gone to woods to see if I could catch those strange signals. That was what I found" she explained. 

"Not just that, I have decoded the signal. I asked Riley to run them through some kind of software and we discovered that there is a message, hidden in the noise" she said.

"Lyra, I know you don't like to hear that, it's just..... that's strange. Why don't you just leave the signals alone, I mean, it's a lot of effort you're putting in there just to decode some noise" I pointed out, Lyra seemed unfazed.

"I thought someone as simple as you wouldn't be interested. I wont bother you with it any more" she scoffed.

"Did you just insult me?" I shouted, she snickered evilly.

"Probably" was her response. Silvio sighed.

"What did the message say?" he wanted to know. I was more than surprised that he would care.

"Well, seems like someone at least has some respect for my work" she smiled at me victoriously. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Um, of course, the message said that there was a meeting somewhere in the woods" Lyra said.

"I see...." Silvio muttered. With that, I walked off to work.

It was really cold, I was glad as I walked through the door into the boys apartment. As I was in the middle of going there from my work place, it had suddenly begun to rain. Not just that, the storm was terrible outside. I slammed the door shut and made my way to my room. 

Suddenly, I heard sobbing from the end of the hallway. Quickly, I walked up to the sound to investigate. There, I saw Rosa. She was sitting on the stairs, her face buried in her knees. Worried, I went up to the tall girl.

"Ey, Rosa. What's.... up with you?" I asked softly as I approached. I jumped as she heard my voice.

"Oh, it's just you" she smiled.

"Who did ya expect?" I wanted to know.

"Noone...... can.... can I talk to you for a second?" she said.

"Sure" I took a seat besides her.

"I..... I broke up with Gary" she muttered. I would've smiled if the brunette didn't look that upset. 

"Sorry" I ment as she looked away.

"Ethan.... I don't know how to say that....... Gary..... he was.... urgh...." she looked like she would vomit any second.

"Gary was taking pictures of the girls.... in the girls apartment....." she admitted. 

"When they.... were naked...." the brunette sighed and looked at me.

"When he got here yesterday he was that drunk, I had to call an ambulance. I looked in his bag for his ID and there.... I found them, those pictures...." she explained.

"That's.... awful" I responded. That was what I caught him doing?

"Hehe.... Gary's in the hospital.... he doesn't even know I saw the photos" she sobbed.

"Rosa, that's..... I mean, I knew Gary was a bastard just that he'd do that....." I muttered, suddenly, the brunette smiled at me.

"What I wanted to talk to you about is....... um..... you know this Info guy? Well, they said that.... haha.... it's really funny...." she snickered nervously and brushed a strain of hair out of her face.

"What?" I smiled at the girl, worried.

"Info said you um.... you have a crush on me" I was shocked..... how did this guy know? As I didn't respond, Rosa began to laughed like a maniac.

"I knew it, it was just a joke, wasn't it?" she snickered.

"Um, it.... it wasn't" I admitted. I could see Rosas face go blank. As I noticed my face going red, I got up. I eagerly awaited the tall girls response, without looking at her. 

"Really?" she choked out.

"Yeah.... I kinda like you" I shrugged. Even if I was nervous like crazy.

"Haha..... what? How would someone like you......" she noticed my serious face. 

"You really like me?" she muttered.

"Yeah" I responded, she stared at me, confused.

"Would.... would you go on a date..... with me?" she asked.

"I.... of course I would" I cheered. Then I took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I mean.... if you want to" I said.

"Hehe.... then we'll go on a date" she smiled.

"Um, I gotta go. I haven't seen Silvio since this morning and I gotta find him" the brunette ment, worried.

"Yeah, where is the redhead?" I wanted to know.

"I looked in his room, the dining room, the living room, I even messaged Kris and Lyra if they saw him, hehe....." she snickered, as if she laughed at how much she was worried.

"I'll search for him" I said. With that, I walked off. If he wasn't with the girls or anywhere in the boys apartment, he probably was.... somewhere in the garden. I went through the door and noticed how stormy it was. Why would he go out there? With my arm, I shielded my eyes from the breeze. I walked up the small hill. Not a sign of the redhead. He wouldn't have entered the woods? I went up to the edge of the forest. There, I saw a that the earth was softer and there were definitely some footprints. It looked like someone walked through there with heavy boots on. Silvio really went into the forest it seemed. I sighed. Just how crazy was the redhead? 

I followed the footprints. They led deep into the forest. To be honest, this forest was terrifying. It was dark and cold. I've been here with my friends, I knew where to go. Still, I was worried, jumped at almost every sound and snapped my head at any movement. I knew this was dangerous. However, I would do a lot of dangerous crap.... for Silvio. He was, after all, my best friend. He and Kris and I admit, Lyra, were my family. I would do almost anything to protect my family. Suddenly, I saw a strain of red hair between the bushes. I sighed. Was that...... yeah it's gotta be. As quickly as I was able to, I ran up to the redhead.

"Silvio" I shouted and to my surprise, I didn't even get a response. As I saw him more vividly through the leafs, I gasped and stood still in shock. He was laying in the dirt, eyes closed, not moving.

"Silvio" snapped out of it and dashed towards the tall boy. I crouched besides him. He looked pale, I brushed a strain of hair out of his face. In desperation, I grabbed his shoulders, lifted him up and looked if he was breathing..... he was. I sighed. After almost giving me a heart attack, the boy took weak breaths.

"What..... what's...... going on?" I suddenly heard a choked out whisper. The redhead slowly faced me.

"Ethan? Are you crying, you wimp?" he muttered.

"Of course not, why would I, you just scared the crap out of me, that's all" I shouted. 

"What are you talking about?" he grabbed his head and flinched.

"You bastard, do you even know how fucking much I hate you?" I sobbed. Carefully, the tall boy sat up.

"Ethan, what's even going on?" he shouted. I pulled him into a hug. After a short shock, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around shoulders. I looked at him. He shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Rosa was searching you and I.... helped her" I ment. 

"Wait, why the fuck are you here?" I wanted to know.

"I......" he hesitated, then, he pushed me away.

"I was searching for that sign and the signals" he admitted.

"What? Why do you even care about them?" that he almost got himself killed cause of this mystery crap Lyra was spouting got me really mad.

"Non of your fucking business" he grunted. 

"Fine" I got up and was about to leave.

"Where the fuck are you going? What are you even mad about?" Silvio shouted.

"You worried me to death, Silvio. Cause of some mystery you don't even talk to me about, can you imagine why I would be mad?" I screamed. He got silent and looked away.

"Well.... why were you even worried? Why would you care about me?" he avoided the subject. Why did this work that well on me?

"Who said I cared about you? I mean, you're just my best friend" I shouted as I faced the redhead.

"Haha..... if you say that" he muttered. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. To his surprise, I pulled him up. Then, I wrapped his arm around my shoulder for support. He looked dizzy, as if he would collapse any second.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"I help you, shut up and lets get outa here" I said.

"Why were you even passed out?" I asked as we were walking through the forest.

"Some branch hit me on the head" he muttered.

"Sure" I smirked at him.

"Shut up" he hissed.

As we stepped out of the forest and onto the small hill, it was even colder. What was even stranger was that the air was filled with white particles. It had begun to snow. I rolled my eyes. I didn't like snow that much. However, Silvio had a huge smile plastered on his face. It looked.... really cute. Oh gosh that sounded gay. Still, I stared at the redhead. I had probably never seen him smile that genuinely. He frowned as he saw my gaze.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"You look kinda cute when ya smile" oh gosh, I didn't just say that, did I?

"You faggot" he smiled.

"Do you really like snow that much?" I asked.

"Well.... my dad and I would drive to our second residents if it got too cold. Just that the road was almost always blocked due to the snowfall. We would usually drive to Rosa house. She was living there with her dad. We waited there until the snow went away, which usually took a couple of months...." he explained, spacing out. I laughed.

"Was probably a lot of fun, eh?" I said. He looked at me with a smile.

"Yup.... well, you probably didn't care to hear about that" he ment.

"Nah, it's kinda adorable" I ran a hand through my hair. 

"Pf, yeah....." as we were walking over the hill, he continued to smile and I..... stared.... I know, kinda strange, I just.... really liked to see that he was fine. I shook my head, I liked him, I knew that, it was just that.... he wasn't just my friend. The redhead was mysterious and stoic. He wasn't the kind of guy I liked. I liked someone like Rosa, at least I expected that. Still, the tall boy walking besides me, with his arm around my shoulder and silver eyes staring into the distance, he had won my heart..... I laughed. He wouldn't like me. He didn't even like dudes. With his looks he would get any girl. If I'd say this to him, it wouldn't just destroy our friendship, it would destroy the relationship with Rosa.

"Silvio.... I.... I like you" I muttered. I wouldn't be able to hide that from the redhead anyways. He looked at me in shock. I stood still and went a couple of steps away from him. He shook his head.

"Is that supposed to be funny. It's not" he growled.

"It isn't, I really like you..... like..... would you go out with me?" I shouted nervously and waited for his reaction, he just stood there and stared at me like I was going crazy.

"What? You're fucking kidding me, aren't you?" he approached me and grabbed the collar of my coat.

"You can stop the jokes it's not funny, bastard" he hissed. There was just one way to convince the redhead I was serious. I put my libs onto his and wrapped my arms around his waist. As I pulled away I could see the pure terror in his face. I laughed.

"Fuck you" he whispered and pushed me away.

"Just, fuck you Ethan" he shouted and walked away.

"Wait. Sorry" I grabbed his arm. He snatched it out of my hand.

"What the hell was that all about?" he screamed.

"So, you're not gonna date me, hu?" I joked. I looked away from the tall boy and frowned.

"Sorry" I muttered, awesome, I ruined our friendship. He looked at me, before he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I muttered.

"So, you don't hate me?" I asked.

"Of course not, I mean..... I kinda..... like you" he buried his face in my shoulder. Probably to hide that his face was completely red.

"Does.... does that mean you're.... going out with me?" I ment.

"If you want that" he muttered. 

"Yeah, um, how about we get outa here, it's kinda cold" I pulled away and smiled. Silvio rolled his eyes. The redhead and I made it to the boys apartment. As we walked through the door, Rosa ran up to us. She jumped into Silvios arms.

"Where have you been? What were you doing? I was worried sick. You could've at least said where you were going, why didn't you do that?" she rambled.

"Sorry" the redhead sighed and held her an arm lenght away from him. 

"You better be sorry you idiot" she laughed.

"Um, how about you go upstairs?" I asked Silvio, he rolled his eyes. With that, he went up the stairs and out of sight.

"You really found him, I owe you one..... how about a kiss?" her face turned red.

"Um..... Rosa.... I kinda.... um.... I really like you" I said. She smiled.

"It's just, there's someone..... I like even more....." that sounded really awful.

"Oh..... of course..... why wouldn't there be? I mean, a guy like you.... hehe......." she looked away with a sad smile.

"Who is it, anyway?" she asked.

"Um.... why'd you care?" I smiled.

"I..... don't" she faced away and was about to leave.

"We're still friends, arent we?" I ment.

"Of course" she smiled genuinely and left.

"What did you just do?" Lyra shouted. She and Kris headed towards me.

"Ey guys" I greeted.

"Save it, Ethan, you just broke Rosas heart you moron" Lyra screamed.

"Sorry, how is that your business?" I asked.

"After all I went through to set this up. I even talked to Info about it. I got her to message Rosa, you know how much money she wanted for that? You just ruined it" she ranted.

"What? You revealed my crush to a complete stranger?" I said.

"I did this for you, Ethan" she ment.

"I gotta say, that was a bastard move. Who is that slut you ditched her for anyway?" Kris argued.

"That slut is me" the redhead shouted from up the stairs. He was pissed the fuck off.

"I said don't break her heart. If you wouldn't have asked me out you'd be dead where you stand" he shouted as he walked towards me.

"What the fuck, you guys are going out?" Kris smirked. Silvio and I looked at her confused.

"Yup, hehe....." I muttered.

"That's fucking adorable, get here ya bastards" she forced the redhead and I into a hug.

"Kris, stahp" I laughed. She backed off and smiled at us.

"Well.... I congratulate you two" Lyra ment.

"Nice to hear that from ya" I smiled. Maybe, she didn't want to get rid of me.

"Would you.... not talk to anyone about this?" Silvio wanted to know.

"Why not, you afraid what the guys are gonna think about us?" I asked.

"It's not like that" the redhead looked away.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes. Anyone I cared about knew anyway, well, if I ever got to talk to Rosa about it.

The next morning, the second I entered the dining room, all of the guys stared at me. I made my way to the kitchen to get some food, bluntly looking at the boys. They just whispered to each other. I didn't know what they where talking about. Slightly uneasy, I walked up to the table I usually sat at. 

Silvio stepped out of his room. He was thinking about visiting me, then he figured I'd still be passed out. Making his way to the dining room, he noticed Rosa. He quickly smiled at her, she just frowned. With a sigh, she walked up to him.

"Ey, Silvio" she gave him a sad smile.

"Rosa" he greeted, slightly suspicious.

"Hehe..... um.... how have you been doing?" she asked as she looked away.

"What's up with you?" the redhead wanted to know.

"With me? Why do you think that?" she smiled. Silvio rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I.... I got a really strange photo this morning" she pulled her phone out of her bag and showed him a picture. His face went red as he saw it. It was him and me kissing. Someone took a picture as we were standing outside.

"Where did you get that?" he shouted.

"Someone who's called Info texted it to me. Is.... is that Ethan and you? This picture is fake, isn't it? It's just photoshoped or stuff like that" she snickered.

"It's.... not...." Silvio muttered. He looked away in shame.

"You.... why would Ethan kiss you? I.... I don't get it" Rosa ment.

"Cause we're.... sorta.... dating" the tall boy sighed, Rosa looked at him in shock.

"I thought Ethan..... he said he liked someone more than me..... that's you, isn't it?" she concluded.

"Yeah, hehe. Don't be mad, I didn't even know you liked him" the redhead defended himself.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I mean, how would someone like Ethan..... like someone like me, he deserves better, he deserves someone like you, bro" she looked away and sighed.

"Well, gotta go, Gary just got out of the hospital yesterday. Gotta see if he still wants to be with me" she ment.

"What, you're fucking kidding me, aren't you? You're not going back to this abusive fuckface" Silvio shouted as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't talk like that about him" she screamed.

"Gary was never abusive. He was nice guy. I don't get what you all have against him. He was the one dude that really cared about me......" she ranted.

"Are you that stupid?" Silvio asked.

"Do you even know how much I care about you? How much Ethan cares about you or Kay or Riley? You probably don't even give a fuck, do you? Cause all you care about is that crazy fuckface" he said. Rosa began to sob. As he was done with his rant, he noticed that his sister was on the brink of tears. He stopped and stared at her.

"I....." he looked away and sighed.

"Sorry" he muttered as suddenly, Rosa pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be" she said.

"I know you guys care about me and all. It's just.... one day, you'll all leave me....." she sobbed.

"I don't wanna be by myself" she whispered.

"I'll never find a boyfriend that won't leave me. Gary was my one chance to have someone who loves me....." she explained.

"You're not serious, someone like you will find a better boyfriend anywhere" Silvio ment.

"Hehe..... maybe" Rosa pulled away and gave her sibling a smile.

"Um..... didn't mean to disturb you or anything...." the siblings looked at Kay, who was standing in front of them.

"You weren't disturbing anything" Rosa said.

"I see, it's nice that you moved on from Gary that quickly" the dark haired boy smiled.

"Moved on?" Rosa muttered.

"Were brother and sister you moron" Silvio responded.

"Oh. Well...." the boy shrugged, Rosa laughed.

"You didn't even know that?" she mocked. Kay shook his head.

"Kay, you dense bastard" she snickered. Then, she looked at the boy.

"Um.... ey, how about we go grab some food together?" she ment.

"I just had breakfast" Kay said. Silvio glared at him. It took him a while to notice Rosas disappointed look. Then he got it.

"We can just get a drink somewhere if you want" he offered. Rosa smiled.

"Sounds good" she ment. Suddenly, Silvio, Rosa and Kay heard shouting from the dining room. They headed there to see what was going on. As they entered the room, the were pretty shocked.

I was making my way to the table I usually sat at, with most of the guys just staring at me strangely. Suddenly, Gary stood in my way. Since when was he out of the hospital? I rolled my eyes as he wasn't going to let me pass.

"If it isn't Goldie. I called you a faggot but that you'd really go and fuck a dude, that's low, even for you" he laughed. Then, it hit me. That bastard knew about Silvio and I. So did everyone in this room. Well.... out of the closet I go. I didn't care too much. 

"Get out of my way" I scoffed.

"You know, people like you make me sick. How about you just go and die or do you want my help with that" Gary grabbed my shirt.

"Don't even think about it" Silvio growled from behind him. Gary pushed me away and turned to face the redhead.

"Who's gonna stop me? You? You're fucking a gay wuss. I just didn't beat you up earlier cause that cunt would've ditched me" the boy mocked with a smirk. With that, he had a fist in his face.

"Shut up" the redhead hissed with a deadly glare.

"Haha..... you really think you're tougher than me, emo faggot?" Gary asked as he formed fists with his hands.

"I think that's enough" Lance stood behind Silvio. The pink haired male was a lot taller and a lot more intimidating than Gary.

"Get outa here, punk" Ruben showed up with a sharp smile.

"Did I miss anything?" Lucas looked up from his phone.

"Urgh, Kay, Riley, help me out here" Gary demanded. The small blond and the dark haired boy stood behind him. They looked at each other. Kay just shook his head.

"Sorry, Gary" Riley ment. He hid behind Kay as Gary glared at him.

"Gary, you're my friend and I know you didn't have it easy, it's just..... you're going too far, this is enough" Kay muttered. Gary looked around, he glared at his friends, then at Silvio, at me and then at everyone in this room, before he pushed Kay aside and left.

"Ethan?" Silvio looked at me. I dashed up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Nope, nope, too much pda, nope, nope" Lucas made. Ruben slapped him on the shoulder.

"Isn't love just beautiful?" he sighed.

"I'll take care of this bastard for good" Silvio ment as he pulled away.

"Wait, Silvio" Riley shouted but the redhead was already following Gary outside.

"He's not gonna kill him, is he?" Kay asked me worried.

"Nah, redhead never killed anyone. That's his one weakness" Lance rambled.

"Ethan, what's up with Silvio, what's he riled up about?" Kris asked as she stepped into the room.

"Guys, guys, are we gonna have breakfast or what?" I smiled. I was confident that Silvio knew what he was doing. I knew the guys were worried, I wasn't, my.... boyfriend.... gosh, that just sounded, strange would get that bastard to leave me alone. Kris rolled her eyes and sighed. Then, we all went and had food. Not surprising that the table was pretty.... filled. That all of those dudes stood up for me..... that was really amazing. 

The redhead found Gary outside, sitting on the earth, his face buried in his hands, he was.... sobbing.

"Gary" Silvio shouted as he quickly walked up to him. 

"What do you want?" the boy didn't even look at the redhead.

"What I want, you were about to beat up my boyfriend you insufferable idiot" he shouted.

"So what? Not like he didn't deserve it" Gary growled.

"Why, what did he do to deserve this?" Silvio screamed.

"He has all of this.... stuff, that's what. He has a loving family, a lot of friends, a boyfriend, he doesn't have to go to these fucking parties, why doesn't he just fuck off, then I wouldn't have to see his moronic smiling face ever fucking morning" he muttered as he had his face still buried in his hands. Silvio sighed.

"You're jealous? That's all?" he rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off" Gary shouted.

"If you wouldn't sit here all day and be jealous, you'd be able to get your fucking life together, you know that" the redhead said, Gary looked at him.

"You have it just as easy as he does. You aren't the one to talk" he muttered.

"Ey, you can beat me up as much as you want, just know, if you ever even look at Ethan funny, I'll slit your fucking throat" Silvio ment.

"Noted, boss" Gary glared.

"Also, if you're gonna attack me, don't be a pussy and do it without a ski mask" the redhead said, Gary looked at him surprised.

"What ski mask, what are you even talking about?" he shouted.

"As if you didn't know what I mean. You are the one who beat me up when I was going through the woods" Silvio ment.

"What, that wasn't me. If it was I would...." Gary said. Then, he looked at the redhead.

"Apologise....." he sighed and looked away.

"Save your apologies, bastard" with that, Silvio walked off.

"Where are you going?" Gary shouted.

"I have some business to do" the tall boy growled and headed for the woods.

Walking past the entrance to the boys apartment, Silvio gave me a quick smile as I went off to work. I returned the smile and waved as the redhead disappeared behind the apartment building.

Man, what a day. Kris texted me while I was working and the message said that everyone in the boys and girls apartment got a text that morning, with a picture of Silvio and I kissing. That was why everyone in the apartment knew about it. Well, I was a little nervous as I entered the dining room that evening. To my surprise, noone stared at me. Well, Ruben did, as soon as I took a seat at the table, he began to ask me stuff. Where I met Silvio and how we got together. He even asked if I could see myself married to him someday. Lance stopped him as he saw my freaked out face.

"Sorry, I got carried away there. I just like romance, that's all" Ruben shrugged.

"Where even is the guy? Haven't seen him since this morning" Lucas ment almost bored. Well, he almost always sounded bored, I figured that was just what he talked like.

"I dunno. Silvio's gotta be in his room" I brushed it off. After the food, I went up to his room. The door wasn't locked, which was strange. The redhead wasn't there. I was about to text him as I noticed that he had messaged me. 

"Ethan.... look, I.... I don't really want to date you. I mean, I like you, it's just..... there are people out there that want to hurt me. I don't really know why. If they figured out that you're.... special to me.... you know what they'd do. I don't want you to get hurt. See you" it said. I was just.... confused. I asked the redhead where he was. He didn't reply, suddenly, Lance dashed into the room, shouting like a maniac.

"Redhead, I found the......" he stopped and stared at me.

"Where's Silvio?" he asked.

"I dunno" I responded.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"Well, searching for Silvio" I ment.

"Fine, I'll talk to him later" Lance growled. 

"Um.... can I ask what you're talking to him about?" I was done with all the mysteries. If there was someone who wanted to hurt him, I wanted to know who.

"It's kinda personal, redhead wouldn't like if I said anything, specially not to you" the pink haired male rambled as he left the room.

As the redhead hadn't returned to the boys apartment the next morning, I started to get concerned. I checked his room, messaged Kris, Lyra, Rosa, Riley and Lance if they had seen him. They all got pretty worried, I got them to meet up with me in the dining room. We were sitting around the table. 

"I think we could call the police" Rosa ment.

"Hehe, nah, redhead wouldn't like that" Lance said.

"Why wouldn't he, I mean, what if he's injured? What if hes passed out somewhere in the woods?" Rosa argued.

"Girl, just know that redhead never got himself injured" Lance assured.

"How do you even know him that well?" Rosa wanted to know. Lance was silent, he looked away.

"Well, how about you leave searching for him up to me?" Lyra offered.

"Don't" Riley shouted all of a sudden. We all stared at him.

"I mean um.... it's better we all search for him" he muttered. Lyra gave him a cold glare. Just for a second. I was still able to see it.

"You guys having a meet up without me?" Ruben suddenly stood there. Lucas was with him.

"We're searching for Silvio" I explained.

"Really? How about I help you?" he took a seat besides me. Lucas did the same, staring at his phone.

"Do you have his phone number?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah..... why?" I ment.

"Give it to me" Lucas demanded. I showed him the number.

"Just give me a second. Here we go, you're welcome" Lucas showed me a map on his phone. It was a map of the apartment buildings. There was a mark in the boys apartments kitchen. That was strange, I stared at the boy confused.

"I tracked his phone" he explained.

"You mean.... he is in the kitchen?" I asked. Lucas shrugged. I got up and went there. What I found was Silvios phone. He just left it there? How would he have been able to write me a message if his phone was there? Maybe he texted me before he walked off. As I got to the table, I asked if anyone had seen him before he had texted me. Noone had. Rosa talked about calling the police, Lance dismissed that.

"Really, why the fuck not?" Rosa snapped. I've never seen her that mad.

"Cause your bro might get in real trouble and that would get me in trouble" he ment.

"Why, did he do anything?" I asked.

"Well, I think, I gotta talk to ya about it" the pink haired male sighed.

"About what?" I shouted.

"Ya see, before Silvio got here, his dad.... he had a pretty big business, wanna know what he did? He was a gang leader. His name was Giovanni. He was..... my boss" Lance explained. I stared at him in shock.

"What? Giovanni was a gang leader?" Rosa screamed.

"He was such a nice guy...." she muttered.

"He was, that's why he dropped out and left the gang to me" Lance said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You're saying that you're a gang leader and Silvio is a member of that gang?" Kris, who hadn't said too much, she wasn't that worried about the redhead, knowing that the guy was able to defend himself, shouted.

"That's why he was so terrified of you" she concluded.

"He was terrified of me? Yeah, he said someone beat him up and he was suspecting one of my guys...... oh fuck" all colour left Lances face, I asked him what was up.

"Silvio showed me a sign, I was about to talk to him about it, just that he disappeared before I was able to" he said.

"This sign's one of our rival gangs signs. Maybe, those guys..... are here somewhere" he suspected.

"Maybe, they were the ones who beat him up and said they'd kill his friends" he muttered.

"This is fucking crazy. You mean, your rival gang could've killed my boyfriend?" I shouted.

"If that idiot would've just gone back with me.... he could've become the new gang leader, just throwing that out there........" Lance said.

"I get why he wouldn't want that" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Guys, guys. Maybe, Silvio went into the woods" Kris suddenly shouted, Lance stared at her.

"Why'd he do that?" he asked.

"I dunno. He likes the woods" Kris explained.

"Maybe he's searching for the signals. He seemed very interested in them" Lyra ment.

"You mean the signals in the woods? The one with the code?" Ruben said.

"What do you know about them?" Lyra asked.

"Not much. I just heard about it from my dad" the white haired boy ment.

"If he is simply in the woods, then there isn't a need for concern" Lyra smiled.

"Yeah, if he isn't back the next morning, we're gonna search for him, that's fine?" Kris offered.

"Wait" Riley shouted all of a sudden.

"What is it, dude?" Kris said.

"Silvio..... he is in danger" the blond boy muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Lyra asked.

"Shut up. You're the one that got him in this mess......" Riley went silent as he noticed her glare.

"What's going on, man?" Kris looked at the small boy.

"Lyra.... she wanted me to befriend Silvio so I could get some information about him. She sold the information to some gang dude" he said.

"Yeah..... I sold it to Lance" she defended.

"Nah, I stopped buying infos as I moved in here. I've seen Riley and redhead hanging out after that" Lance ment. Lyra got up and was about to leave as Kris grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing you imbecile?" the brunette shouted at her.

"Sorry Lyra, you're not gonna go anywhere" Kris ment.

"If you sold information about my brother.... does that mean, you're this Info guy?" Rosa said.

"You don't have any evidence" Lyra shouted.

"Really" suddenly, someone entered the room. It was Gary, holding up some pictures.

"Then why did I find these pictures I took and sold to Info in your room you fucking slut?" he shouted and threw the pictures at her. They landed in front of Rosa. She recognized these pictures. They were the ones she found in Garys bag.

"You sold those to her?" Rosa said. She didn't seem too mad about that.

"Yeah, you fucking cunt ruined my relationship" Gary walked up to Lyra and punched her in the face.

"Why the fuck did ya even put those in my bag?" he shouted. Lyra tumbled around, covering her face before she looked at Gary. Then, she began to laugh like crazy. She pulled a knife out of her coats pocket. Grabbing Kris, she held the knife to her throat.

"Lyra, man, what the fuck are ya doing?" Kris muttered. She was strangely calm for the situation at hand.

"Shut up" Lyra shouted.

"Look, we can talk this through" Lucas said in a calm voice. I was too shocked to even react to this.

"You want to know why? Well, I was expecting that someone would find them in your bag and show this to the girls. Then, Rosa wouldn't want to be together with you, I didn't expect that she would find them herself. Well, that was beneficial to say the least. Hehe" Lyra snickered.

"Why would you want that?" Rosa coked.

"Well, I knew Ethan fell for you. I just texted you a small message and you would ask him to go out with you" Lyra said. I looked at her confused.

"I helped you, you want to know why? Cause I knew Silvio liked you and you liked him. Well, you see, I very much.... fell for him. I would be a better girlfriend that is for certain. Haha" she shouted.

"You showed this picture to the guys. Why the fuck did ya do that?" I growled.

"I knew these gang members would kill anyone special to Silvio, you see?" Lyra snickered.

"You were about to get me killed" I concluded.

"I think that's enough evidence" Ruben suddenly stood behind Lyra, with a pistol aimed at her head. She sighed, dropped the knife and pushed away Kris.

"I see how it is, Ruben" Lyra muttered.

"Shut up, I got you recorded" Ruben shouted.

"Haha....." Lyra just snickered as the white haired boy locked her in the kitchen. 

"Ruben, I didn't know you had a pistol" Lucas seemed very impressed.

"Yeah, my dad probably put it in my bag when I wasn't watching" the white haired boy ment.

"Why do you have a fucking fire weapon?" I shouted.

"Sorry Ethan, um..... Lucas and I are police officers. We got here to investigate on.... Lance and Silvio" Ruben explained.

"Are you fucking crazy? That's amazing" Kris shouted.

"You almost got killed by your best friend and you're amazed by that?" Lucas scoffed. Ruben put the weapon away and looked at Lance.

"Haha, yeah.... I pretty much talked about how I was a gang leader and stuff.... in front of a police officer" he muttered, slightly uneasy about it.

"Don't be concerned, if you help us find your rival gang, we won't talk about this" Lucas offered.

"Yeah, just, where would those fuckfaces even be?" Lance asked.

"In the woods..... they'd be in the woods" Riley ment.

"How do you know that much about it?" Kris growled.

"I..... I was working for Lyra. She showed me those signals. I decoded them for her. She figured out there was a gang somewhere and I got some of the gang members phone numbers for her. I have this software that shows me any number if I point my phone at a different one. She got me to contact the gang members and they just wanted information about Silvio" Riley explained.

"You were giving Lyra information about my boyfriend? You know they could've killed him" I hissed.

"I know, I just needed money. Really, I..... sorry...." Riley muttered.

"You can keep your sorry, Riley" Kris shouted.

"Kris, Ethan, Rosa..... Silvio is in danger. The gang..... kidnapped him..... at least they talked about it with Lyra" Riley ment.

"Why didn't ya say that earlier?" Kris hissed.

"Sorry" Riley looked away, I stared at Lance.

"If you know Silvio and this strange gang that well, how are we gonna find it?" I asked.

"Maybe.... the code will help. We could decode the signals" Riley offered.

"Yeah, just who's gonna go out and record some signals in the woods?" Lance asked.

"My sister, Lucy, she has been recording the signals. We would be able to ask her" Lucas proposed.

"Then lets go, Gary, you watch Lyra" I ordered.

"I..... fine....." he sighed. Then, Kris, Lance, Rosa, Ruben, Lucas, Riley and I went out of the apartment, into the dark. Snow was gently falling. It was cold and we rushed to the girls apartment. There, Lucas led us to Lucys room. We went up the stairs and through a door before we were greeted by a dark haired girl.

"Lucy, we need your help" Lucas said as he signed with his hands. Lucy responded with similar signs.

"She asked someone to close the door" the dark haired boy said. As Riley shut said door, Lucy looked around before she pulled a laptop from underneath her desk, then, she signed a question.

"It's about the signals. Riley here would be able to decode them" Lucas pushed the small blond boy forwards. Lucy opened a programm and showed it to the boy.

"Fine..... um.... this will take a second" he began working on the decoding. Lucy watched him fascinated.

"Your sister is deaf?" Kris asked. Rosa pushed her in the rib.

"Kris" she sighed, Lucas held his hands up for defense.

"Yeah, it's fine to ask" he said.

"She's been keeping track of those signals, eh?" Lance muttered.

"Yup, since they began to appear. Wouldn't those signals be in your interest as well?" Lucas asked.

"Nah, I was more focused on getting redhead to go with me. I don't really care about this gang or anything" Lance ment.

"Were you and Silvio like.... friends?" I wanted to know.

"The best" the pink haired male smirked.

"Hm, if this gang really kidnapped him...... what are they going to do?" Rosa asked.

"I dunno. They wont kill him, maybe they just want anything from my gang in exchange" Lance ment.

"Done" Riley shouted as he opened an audio file on the laptop to listen to it.

"We're going to have a meeting in the headquarter. Here are the coordinates, we expect every member to show up" a male announced through the static. 

"I'll be able to track those coordinates, then we can call the police and they'll get Silvio outa there" Riley ment.

"Haha, you really wanna call the cops. Man, Silvio is former gang member, did ya even think this through?" Lance mocked.

"I will call my dad. He wouldn't care about Silvio, he's just interested in catching this gang" Ruben offered.

"Do that. I'll go with them" I said.

"What, Ethan, that's dangerous" Rosa shouted.

"I don't care, I'll kick those cunts asses" I muttered. I was determined to help them get my boyfriend out of there.

"I'll go with you" Ruben ment.

"Then I will help you as well" Lucas proposed.

"Yeah, me too, after all..... it's kinda my responsibility" Riley muttered.

"Pf, of course I'll go along" Lance stated.

"Hm, if you're all going then....." Rosa sighed.

"I'll be here, ya know, taking care of Lyra....." Kris had an evil smirk.

"Then that's settled, I will inform my dad about this" Ruben left the room. 

"Hopefully this is gonna work out" I muttered. 

After a while, we heard a car in front of the apartment. It was a tall guy with dark hair. Following him was a car with a brunette woman in it. The man introduced himself as Ashton and his partners name was Tiana. We all got into one of the vehicles and drove off.

"This is a very dangerous mission, just know that I usually wouldn't take a bunch of teenagers with me, its just that my son said that you would insist on going with us" Ashton explained.

"We know, just.... we all really care about the guy that's been kidnapped" I said.

"Silvio was his name, wasn't it?" Ashton asked.

"Yup.... were even is this headquarter?" I wanted to know.

"Somewhere in the forest" Riley said.

"To the forest we go" Ashton muttered. We were driving on the snow covered roads. It was pretty dark in the woods behind the apartments and the directions Riley gave seemed a little confused to me. I was concerned, nervous and honestly afraid, I was tired, the ride was long and the guys were just dead silent. They were all too worried to talk. Suddenly, I jumped as we heard shots from behind the bushes.

"Damnit" Ashton cussed as he stopped the car. He drew his gun. Then, he opened the door and fired into the darkness. Someone started shooting at us. Rosa screamed, Ruben began firing his gun, Riley and I were just shocked. This here..... was serious. All of a sudden, the gunfire stopped. Someones screams could be heard.

"We surrender" a male voice shouted. Two men with ski masks, one with a bleeding wound on his shoulder, both of them had a hunting riffle, jumped out of the bushes.

"We're from the police, hands up and against the car" Ashton ordered. The two grunts threw their guns away and did as he said. The officer searched them through. They each had switchblade knifes on them. He also found some spray paint. Ashton asked them where their HQ was, one of the grunts pointed ahead, into the darkness. Tiana arrived on the scene.

"Are those gang members?" she asked as she calmly got out of the vehicle.

"Yeah, would you take care of them?" Ashton said. As calm as it gets, Tiana directed the men towards her car where she locked them in.

"We're going there by foot" the officer ordered, he and Ruben walked ahead, Rosa, Lance, Lucas, Riley and I following them hesitantly. Maybe this was much more dangerous than I expected it to be. 

Suddenly, we saw a strangely massive wooden cabin in front of us. Light was shining out of it. This was probably the gangs HQ and someone seemed to be in there, Ashton carefully sneaked up on the cabin by himself and had a look through the window.

"I saw a boy with red hair in there. He was tied to a pipe" the officer said as he walked over to us. We were hiding in the bushes while he went and examined the area.

"That's Silvio" Rosa sighed. 

"We'll get him out of there" Ashton ment.

"Just how?" I asked.

"There are four men with guns watching him. If we distract at least two of them, Ruben and I would be able to take care of the two that were left" Ashton offered.

"I will distract them" Rosa said.

"Really? That's pretty dangerous, don't ya think?" I ment.

"I know" she took a deep breath and walked over to the cabin. Curious, we watched what she would do. To my surprise, she just pounded at the door. What was she doing?

"What the fuck do you want?" a guy shouted as he opened the door.

"Sorry, can you give me the time, my phone died" she asked with a smile.

"Urgh, fine" the guy pulled his phone out of his coats pocket, quickly, Rosa snatched it out of the mans hands and ran away.

"Give that back you little cunt" the guy shouted and dashed after her. He followed her into the woods.

"My turn" Lance muttered and walked over to the cabin. 

"Ey fuckfaces, give me my brother back" he shouted. Two of the guys walked through the door, guns aimed at Lance.

"What did ya say, punk?" one of them growled.

"Ya heard me, fuckfaces, ya better return Silvio or else...." the pink haired man said.

"What else?" the guy hissed, waving around his hunters riffle.

"Drop the weapon, trashbag" Ruben shouted. He and Ashton pointed their guns at the guys. The grunts did as the white haired boy said. Suddenly, a different guy walked out of the cabin.

"What's going on here?" he asked. The male had turquoise hair and wore a red shirt instead of a black one. Their leader. Lucas jumped out of the bushes and immediately had a gun pointed at him.

"Lets talk about this" the dark haired boy ment as he slowly walked over to the leader.

"Who the fuck are you?" he shouted.

"The police. Look we know that you kidnapped a boy from the apartments outside of the forest. What is it you want? Money?" Lucas said.

"What do you even care about that, eh?" the turquoise haired man snapped. 

Suddenly, Riley got my attention. He pointed at the cabins window. I got what the boy ment. We sneaked up to the window and I looked through. I saw Silvio glaring at the closed door. I was about to pound on the window as I noticed that that would catch the leaders attention. Instead, Riley pulled a knife out of his coats pocket and managed to open the window with it. I was pretty impressed, the blond boy smiled at me as he held the window open. I barely managed to jump through it as it was pretty high. Silvio looked at me, shocked before he smiled at me. 

"Ey" I whispered and returned the smile.

"Untie me" my boyfriend responded, I quickly untied his hands and helped him up. We jumped out of the window and hid in the bushes. Heavily breathing, Riley, Silvio and I just sat there and stared at each other, suddenly, the redhead pulled me into a hug.

"I.... how the fuck did you?" he whispered.

"We'll talk about this later. How about we get outa here?" I pulled away and looked into the darkness. I heard footsteps from ahead of us. To my surprise, it was just Tiana who walked past us and pointed a gun at the leader. The turquoise haired man dropped his weapon into the snow. He shouted swears at the grunts and the police officers as Tiana put handcuffs on him. He and the two grunts were held at gunpoint by Ruben and Ashton, while the woman walked up to us.

"Are you fine, do you need anything?" Tiana asked as she looked at us, heavily breathing as we were. 

"Nah....." Silvio muttered, he was shivering, maybe from the cold.

"You boys better walk to the car before you catch a cold" Tiana offered. We did just that, I had an arm wrapped around Silvio as we walked.

"Ya probably have a lot of questions?" I snickered. The redhead just responded with a quick smile.

"You guys..... know about the gang stuff?" he sounded pretty sad.

"We don't care, as long as you're fine" Riley ment. I glared at him, the blond boy looked away in shame.

"Yup, I don't care about that gang crap, I just want you to be save" I muttered. Silvio sighed.

"Well, I think you gotta talk about this with Riley more.... in depth" I looked at the blond. The redhead gave me a confused look. After a while of explaining, the group got to the cars, the gang members in handcuffs and guns pointed at their heads. Tiana and Ruben got to drive the grunts to the police station. Ashton gave Lucas, Lance, Riley, Silvio and me a ride the the apartments. As we walked through the boys apartments door, we saw that Rosa and Kris were sitting in the kitchen. The brunette had run to the apartment and it seemed that she had apparently gotten rid of the grunt on the way there. She, of course, screamed and jumped into Silvio arms as she saw us. Even Kris ran up to us and hugged the redhead. After this day, we were done. I barley managed to walk with Silvio to his room. As soon as I left it and stepped into my own, I passed out.

Months had passed since the incident with the gang. Lyra wasn't seen very often. She continued to sell information. Noone called the cops on her. If noone would inform the police about her, she wouldn't talk to anyone about Silvio. There isn't much we would be able to do about it. Lets change the subject for a second. I think that Kay and Rosa are dating. It's not official or anything, they just look like it. Gary.... I saw him talking to Kay and Riley. They didn't seem too mad at the fuckface. Kris and Lance went about their business. Ruben, he got to work as a supervisor in the apartment, if Lyra ever wanted to murder anyone or the gang returned. Lucas and Lucy helped him with it. Silvio and I..... we were together. Until....

"Greetings. I work as a police officer in Lakeville. My primary objective is to investigate a particular gang and the disappearance of a boy. He was last seen in the St Lake institution. I will be able to talk about it in further detail if I have more evidence. Until then, have a nice day"


End file.
